Courage
by Azriell
Summary: Draco a changé et Blaise lu vient en aide. BzDm


Auteur: Azills

Titre: Courage

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Les peronnages ne sont pas à moi, je suis sûre que c'est une grande surprise pour tout le monde... -.-

Genre: Général, j'ai jamais été douée pour les genre alors je vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant.. 

Note: Le titre a un triple sens, il y en a deux qui sont clairs, et un autre que Melody313 comprend sûrement... P

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

Courage

"J'en ai envie Blaise..."

Blaise Zabini regarda son ami d'enfance d'un air perplexe, il n'appreciait pas le choix de ce dernier mais celui-çi était borné. Il voulut répliqué, puis se dégonfla.

"D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux..."

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira d'un sourire, l'avis de Blaise était important pour lui mais il était vriament 'amoureux' et le fait que le dernier des Zabini l'accepte, c'était... Rassurant.

Le brun le contemplait d'un air résigné, cette tête de mule ne changerait pas d'avis, il n'y avait plus qu'à espèrer que tout aille bien, mais tout de même...

"Tu as vraiment mauvais gout Draco..."

Draco éclata de rire

"Je sais! Tu me l'as déjà dit une 50aine et fois!"

"Fais attention quand même..."

Draco soupira gentiment.

"Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?"

Deux mois plus tard

Blaise regarda Draco exactement de la même manière que deux mois auparavant. Le blond, lui, avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Des cernes violacées contrastaient avec la paleur naturelle de sa peau, il avait maigri et il ne parlait plus beaucoup avec les gens, même ceux qu'il appreciait. Mais, surtout, ses yeux, auparavant si brillant, était devenus ternes et sans vie. Il arrivait que des personnes se demande si c'était bien lui.

Blaise soupira, il allait devoir jouer le role du brave-ami-à-l-epaule-bienveillante-24-heures-sur-24 encore une fois:

Draco avait une personnalité facile à cerner. Contrairement à Blaise, il foncait toujours à travers tout, sans réfléchir la plupart du temps. Mais, de temps en temps, il tombait et avait du mal à se relevre. C'était toujours à ce moment là que Blaise venait l'aider.

Malgré le fait qu'il essaye de se convaicre qu'il ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça pour le Serpentard, Blaise s'inquiètait vraiment. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état, même si celui-çi l'avait sûrement cherché avec sa manie de jouer avec le feu.

Il vit le blond hésiter à quelques mètres de lui. Ca, de nouveau, c'éatt étrange, d'habitude, il lui foncait dessus directement pour lui raconter tout ses problèmes, mais pas cette fois-çi. Il ne s'approcha même pas, il fit demi-tour et monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

Blaise en resta abassourdi. La situation n'était vraiment pas habituelle. Il posa son livre et monta les escaliers à sa suite. Les rideaux de lit de Draco étaent tirés. Il s'approcha doucement et appela son ami, il eut un choc en entendant des sanglots mal contenus provenir du lit.

Celui-çi ne répondant pas, il ouvrit les rideaux.

Draco avait enterré sa tête dans son oreiller et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Choqué, Blaise posa une main sur son épaule, le blond sursauta immédiatement et se redressa. Il contempla Blaise, les yeux rougis, surpris et paniqués, celui-çi l'observait, inquieté par son état. Après un moment, il lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Dray? Et pas seulement maintenant... Depuis près d'un mois."

Le Malfoy baissa les yeux.

"R...Rien Blaise, ne t'inquiète pas!"

Celui-çi soupira, il navait pas envie de discuter avec Draco pour qu'il lui disece qui n'allait pas...

Il vit que le Serpentard était en train de partir, croyant sans doute qu'il se contenterait de cette réponse.

Le Zabini se leva à son tour et retint ferment son ami par le bras. Comme celui-çi se débatait, il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir le maitriser.

Il vit avec horreur de la panique apparaitre dans les beaux yeux gris de Draco, mais pas la panique qu'on ressant avant un examen important lorsqu'on a pas étudié, non, de la vraie panique, celle qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a peur d'être blessé.

Blaise relacha vivement Draco.

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Dray, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal!"

"Je..."

Draco s'interrompit et le regard de Blaise se fit plus insistant.

"Je ne te lacherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit!"

Contre toute attente, les blond supprima la distance qui les séparait et se jeta litteralement dans les bras de son ami d'enfance, il enterra sa tête dans le creu du cou de Blaise et, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur son visage, il commenca à parler.

Le Zabini l'écouta soigneusement, sans l'interrompre, malgré la colérequi lui enflammait le cerveau. Il dessera ses poingscrispés pour venir entourer les taille de Draco.

Lorsque celui-çi eut finit son histoire, il regarda Blaise. Ses yeux montraient clairement plusieurs sentiments, parmi ceux-çi, l'appréhension, la tristesse, mais surtout la peur.

Le brun ne dit rien, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco qu'il enserra ensuite dans une étreinte protectrice.

Quand le blond s'assoupit entre ses bras, il ne s'en formalisa pas et le porta jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongea à ses côtés.

Il avait la rage au ventre et des envies meurtrières mais il ne ferait rien tant que le Malfoy ne se serait pas remit.

Il s'endormit à son tour, la tête de Draco sur son épaule.

Review?


End file.
